villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boris the Animal
Boris, known alternatively by the epithet "The Animal", is the main villain of the third film in the franchise, titled Men in Black III. Boris is an intergalactic criminal and the last known member of the Boglodite race, as well as their pressumed leader. He was apprehended by Agent K at Cape Canaveral in Florida on the 16th of July 1969.He is cruel and sadist,and the pitch of his voice changes constantly through the movie.he wants to deactivate the Arcnet shield to allow his fellow boglodite perform an invasion and feed on Planet Earth. History Boris the Animal escapes from the LunarMax prison on Earth's moon, intent on going back in time and killing Agent K, who on July 16, 1969, had shot off one of his arms and captured him. After investigating a spaceship crash in New York City, and following a skirmish in a Chinese restaurant, K learns Boris has escaped, and K regrets not having killed him. K returns to his apartment, where he and all traces of him disappear. Arriving at MIB headquarters, Agent J discovers that he alone remembers K as being alive in the present day, while all other MIB personnel remember K as having been killed in action in 1969.J follows a clue to Coney Island, where 29-year-old Agent K arrests him. After fruitless questioning at MIB headquarters, K places J in a large Neuralyzer. At the last second, J says he will tell the truth of his mission. As a team, they follow 1969 Boris' trail to a bowling alley and then to Andy Warhol's Factory, where they meet the five-dimensional, prescient alien Griffin, who possesses the ArcNet. Being able to look into multiple probable futures, he warns the two agents of 1969 Boris' impending arrival and hurriedly leaves.The Agents locate Griffin at Shea Stadium, where he gives them the ArcNet and instructs them to place it onto the Apollo 11 lunar rocket launch occurring in less than six hours. Upon arriving at Cape Canaveral, the agents and Griffin are arrested by military police. A Colonel, however, allows the agents to carry on their mission after Griffin uses his precognitive power to show him 'how important they are'. At the launch pad, J and K confront both 1969 and 2012 incarnations of Boris. Modern-day Boris impales J with his spikes before they both fall off the pad; however, J uses the time-jump to travel back to the beginning of the fight and avoid the spikes before pushing the criminal off the pad into the fiery exhaust gases of the rocket. Meanwhile, as K battles the younger Boris, he ruptures a fueling hose, causing it to spray liquid hydrogen fuel on 1969 Boris' left arm, freezing it before he shatters it. K then plants the ArcNet on the rocket, and the protective shield deploys after leaving the Earth's atmosphere. The Colonel congratulates K, who invites him to join the agency.As J watches from the distance, however, 1969 Boris emerges from the blast chamber and kills the Colonel. K then shoots and kills 1969 Boris instead of arresting him. A young boy named James exits a military vehicle looking for his father. He pulls out a pocket watch revealed earlier to have been passed down to Agent J by his father. K neuralyzes young James, telling him his father was a hero.Boris is portrayed by Jemaine Clement.Left alone with their leader defeated,the boglodites die of hunger and face extinction. Trivia *Boris' goals are similar to those of Edgar the bug Category:Aliens Category:MIB Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Sadists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Male Villains